<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mcyt chat-fics :) by sarcastically_horny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971885">mcyt chat-fics :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastically_horny/pseuds/sarcastically_horny'>sarcastically_horny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastically_horny/pseuds/sarcastically_horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chat-fics abt the mcyt fandom :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mcyt chat-fics :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello this is my first book so forgive my horrible writing -w-"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱<br/>𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 "𝘚𝘓𝘌𝘌𝘗𝘠 𝘉𝘖𝘐𝘡"<br/>𝘮𝘳. 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘮𝘢𝘯<br/>why the hell am i here?</p><p>𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘻𝘢<br/>idk. hey, tommy why are we here?</p><p>𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳<br/>oh, hey wilbur.</p><p>𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯<br/>why are techno and phil scarier when they use correct punctuation?!?</p><p>𝘮𝘳. 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘮𝘢𝘯<br/>i have no idea...</p><p>𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯<br/>oh! i forgot tubbo</p><p>𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯 added 𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘦</p><p>𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯 renamed the group 𝘚𝘓𝘌𝘌𝘗𝘠 𝘉𝘖𝘐𝘡 + 𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰</p><p>𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘦<br/>hello guys! :)</p><p> </p><p>𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯<br/>HELLO TUBBO!</p><p>𝘮𝘳. 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘮𝘢𝘯<br/>god that hurt my ears READING it</p><p>𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯<br/>someone is sensitive, jeez</p><p>                                                               *~+ 𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓸𝓷𝓮+~*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>